


Some Feelings (They Can Travel Too)

by suluism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern Royalty, News Media, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluism/pseuds/suluism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Baekhyun is born into a royal title and an arranged marriage. Modern Royalty AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Feelings (They Can Travel Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place in some random vaguely-Western nation that works basically like the British royal system except not specifically in Britain because I didn’t want to write in a posh English dialect and also don't know much about monarchy.

> **NEWEST ROYAL PRINCE BORN, ENGAGEMENT ALREADY IN THE WORKS **  
>  _The Morning Post Online  
>  4:30 am | 4 May 2007_
> 
> Early this morning, the nation welcomed their newest royal. Born at exactly 4:06 in the morning, Baekhyun Byun is the newest addition to the royal line since the birth of Prince Baekbeom several years prior.
> 
> While the baby is reportedly “healthy and napping”, the rest of the royal family certainly is not. Rumors are already spreading that they are in talks to arrange a marriage between Prince Baekhyun and Minseok Kim, a long-distant relation to the royal line. Five years Prince Baekhyun’s senior, he may soon find himself as the only kindergartener in his class with an engagement ring.
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. [+1020, -40] Isn’t it too early to be talking about marriage? He’s literally a baby…
> 
> 2\. [+300, -220] Good on them to get a head start. Kids do crazy things in their teens – best to avoid a scandal early on.
> 
> 3\. [+600, -56] What a cute baby!
> 
> 4\. [+378, -89] Can’t say I’m envious of the arranged marriage, but then he’ll have taxpayer money to make him feel better if it ends up loveless.
> 
> 5\. [+1356,-258] Does Prince Minseok even understand the concept of marriage at this age? He should be eating crayons like the other kids his age, not drafting a pre-nup!  
>    
>  6\. [+789, -44] Yikes.

 

* * *

 

Minseok’s mother has always told him to be kind and generous above all. As the future king, she says, he’ll need to loved by the people.

So when he meets Baekhyun for the first time, he makes sure not to voice his thoughts out loud.

But inside, he’s already decided.

This baby is ugly.

Its face is all red and wrinkly from crying, and Minseok’s ears are still ringing from Baekhyun’s latest string of sobs. Minseok’s been told that he was always a quiet baby, content to stare up at his mobile and squirm around his crib. Baekhyun, on the other hand, can only be described as Colicky.

Minseok can’t help but wonder if this is a sign of their incompatibility.

“Don’t be afraid to get close,” Baekhyun’s mother says, patting him softly on the shoulder as she gestures to Baekhyun, who is still sniffling from his crying jag as he lays in his crib.

There’s a photographer a foot away, snapping photos as Minseok reaches down to poke at Baekhyun’s tiny body. He’s the size of a loaf of bread, or a small dog. His body kind of feels squishy like warm Jell-O. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to smile at the camera or not.

“Just look natural,” his bodyguard whispers.

He’s not sure what ‘natural’ looks like when you’re meeting your newborn fiancé for the first time, but he decides to take Baekhyun’s tiny fist in his and smile a little.

“That’s perfect,” the photographer says, beginning to pack away his gear. “We’re done here.”

“I’d like to clear up some of the details about the social media posting,” Baekhyun’s mother says to him. Then she turns to Minseok and whispers with a wink, “I’ll give you two some alone time.”

Even at five years old, Minseok knows that he’s rarely really alone. Even at night there’s a bodyguard right outside his door. But his bodyguard gives him a nod and turns his back on him, so in a way it’s like it’s just him and Baekhyun.

He looks back down at Baekhyun, who’s still making little whimpering noises and clutching at his blanket. It’s hard to imagine him older, let alone marrying him.

He reaches down to pat Baekhyun’s peach fuzz head on a whim. Baekhyun stops whimpering, a slow smile growing in place of his frown. Then, he’s giggling in the way only a baby can giggle – honestly and openly, without worry.

Something warm nestles itself inside Minseok’s chest.

(Even years later, it never goes away.)

 

* * *

 

> **The Royal Family** @TheRoyalFamily  
>  Prince Minseok meets little Prince Baekhyun for the first time! Look at that smile! #LoveAtFirstSight  
>  _[attached: photo of Minseok smiling down at Baekhyun’s crib]_
> 
> 20,498 Retweets | 35,098 Likes  
>  10:22 AM - 10 May 2007
> 
>  
> 
> **World’s Coolest Bodyguard** @KJD **  
> ** @TheRoyalFamily the start of a beautiful love story~ <3
> 
> 897 Retweets | 1,394 Likes  
>  10:28 AM - 10 May 2007
> 
>  
> 
> **Bodyguard #2** @ZYX101 **  
> ** @KJD should’ve seen them when i turned away for a second…
> 
> 900 Retweets | 1,490 Likes  
>  10:35 AM - 10 May 2007
> 
>  
> 
> **World’s Coolest Bodyguard** @KJD **  
> ** @ZYX101 what happened?! :o
> 
> 382 Retweets | 1,592 Likes  
>  10:36 AM - 10 May 2007
> 
>  
> 
> **Bodyguard #2** @ZYX101 **  
> ** @KJD text me for details. for everyone else…let’s just say there were definitely some giggles…;)
> 
> 3,968 Retweets | 5,490 Likes  
>  10:38 AM - 10 May 2007

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know much about Minseok, except that he’s always been there.

He’s kind of the coolest person he knows. He’s always been bigger and nicer and smarter. He always lets Baekhyun sleep beside him when there’s a thunderstorm, and whenever he visits the North Wing he makes sure to swing by Baekhyun’s room first.

When Baekhyun had to write a paragraph about his favourite person for school, he wrote about Minseok.

> _My favurite person in the whole world is Minseok. He is nice, smart, and tall. He always pushs me on the swings. He livs with me. He always says hi to me frst._

Baekhyun doesn’t tell his tutor about this, because he can’t figure out how to spell it, but he also likes Minseok because he always comes to his birthday party with the best presents. Last year, when he turned seven, Minseok gave him an electronic keyboard that can record your playing.

“I saw that video from your recital last month,” Minseok says as Baekhyun runs his fingers over the keys, eyes wide. “Sorry I couldn’t be there.”

“It’s okay!” Baekhyun says quickly, even though last month he cried the whole day when he heard that Minseok couldn’t come. He had a charity football match to watch, which Baekhyun knew was important because it was for cancer or something, but it didn’t really make much emotional sense to a seven-year-old.

Minseok just smiles and pats Baekhyun’s head. “Why don’t you play something for me?”

“Really?” Baekhyun asks, mouth stretched wide in a beam. “I know a lot of songs. I memorized the whole first level book, you know?”

“Play me your favourites, then,” Minseok says.

He plays the rest of the morning, even when Minseok looks a little bored and pulls out a book. He looks up after every song to check that he’s still listening, though. Baekhyun can tell he isn’t really – his eyes are kind of glassy, and he’s probably tired after all the charity matches and the interviews and the paparazzi – but he still smiles at Baekhyun whenever he asks.

 

* * *

  

> **Prince Baekhyun’s First Piano Recital**  
>  TheRoyalFamily  
>  Subscribe | 109,382
> 
> **Published on June 28, 2014  
>  ** Watch Prince Baekhyun’s first piano recital in front of the royal family! Our own musical prodigy was a little camera-shy, but he’s a musician in the making!
> 
>  
> 
> **RoyalFamilyNews** 5 minutes ago  
>  Subscribe for the best clips and news about our youngest prince! OMG!
> 
> **cutepatoot** 6 minutes ago  
>  here i am barely able to play a triangle lmao
> 
> **ZYX101** 8 minutes ago  
>  he practiced like crazy!! nice to see it paid off c:
> 
> **whispersoft** 10 minutes ago  
>  is he gonna play the piano at his wedding someday??? :o
> 
> **bluepatriot** 11 minutes ago  
>  if u have time to post these useless videos, why don’t u have time to address the homeless problem in ur capital city???
> 
> **damnson** 11 minutes ago  
>  first!!!

 

* * *

 

“He has a _huge_ crush on you,” Han mutters, “he’s like your shadow.”

Minseok peers out of the corner of his eye to where Baekhyun is wedged between two hedges, watching them with what he probably thinks is stealth.

Baekhyun is eight years old. He probably doesn’t even know what a crush _is_.

“He does _not_ ,” Minseok hisses back. They’re supposed to be playing football right now, working off the energy that comes with being thirteen. Instead, they’re sitting on the side gossiping about his fiancé.

To be fair, it would be a decent hiding place in another circumstance. Baekhyun is still tiny, and he fits snugly between the hedges until all you can see is his button nose and his sneakers. The only problem is the giant bodyguard a couple metres away.

“You should invite him to play,” Han jokes, nudging Minseok as he stands up to grab the ball.

“Why not,” Minseok replies, the uptick of his mouth as the only sign of his smugness at Han’s dropped jaw. He waves at the bush. “Baekhyun, come join in.”

The leaves shiver for a second, and then Baekhyun comes bursting through with eyes wide and a grin rivalling the sun. “Really?”

“Of course,” Minseok grins and pats Baekhyun over the head. Han makes a face on the sidelines, and he shoots him a quick glare.

“You don’t have to go easy on me,” Baekhyun boasts as he takes position at Minseok’s side. “I’m _great_ at sports.”

“Really?” Han pipes up. “Didn’t you almost snap your neck playing baseball the other day?”

Baekhyun’s smile crumples into a pout and a glare that he directs at Han, before quickly darting his attention back to Minseok who watches on in amusement. “Yeah, but…that’s just because I was distracted. I’m basically the next Kobe Wyatt!”

Only Minseok’s stern look stops Han from making another snarky comment. Minseok has a policy of humoring Baekhyun as much as possible.

What could it hurt?

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun’s used to having 24/7 access to Minseok, who’s always a bedroom away when he’s living at the palace. So when Minseok tells him that he’ll be attending university overseas for his undergraduate degree, it doesn’t really compute.

It isn’t until Minseok announces the news to the press that it becomes real.

He watches a highlight reel of the press conference, sees Minseok looking poised and calm and so _adult_ in front of a sea of cameras.

“Prince Minseok, what do you plan to study while abroad?” one reporter asks.

The tiny Minseok on the screen replies, “Open studies for now, but I plan to move into Communications. Perhaps law school later, after I’ve been married.”

Baekhyun’s heart jolts a little. The engagement has been established since he was born, but they rarely talk about it when they’re together. To hear Minseok mention it so blithely in public makes his face heat up.

He doesn’t think about their future wedding that much, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t look at Minseok sometimes and imagine what it would be like.

“How often do you plan to come back?”

“During holidays, of course. Whenever I can. This is home, after all.”

“What about Baekhyun? What did he say to all this?” At the mention of his name, the camera flashes jump in number.

Minseok smiles calmly. “He wished me luck. He’s always been a great support to me.”

Baekhyun’s nose wrinkles. If anything, he had the pettiest response to Minseok’s news.

(“Why can’t you just study at the uni here?”

“The program abroad is better. Trust me, Baekhyunnie. I’ll message and video chat and visit so much that it’ll be like I never left.”)

Guilt starts to dig its teeth into him until he sees Minseok at dinner. It’s just the two of them, since everyone else is busy with real jobs.

“So…” Baekhyun starts, poking at his mashed potatoes. “When do you leave?”

Minseok looks up, surprised that Baekhyun finally decided to break his week-long radio silence. “Two weeks from now. But I need a couple days to pack, so a bit less.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. Shifts in his chair. “You’re gonna miss me, right?” He ducks his head down, embarrassed. He’s already thirteen but he still sounds like such a kid sometimes. And it’s only made worse when Minseok just smiles at him and reaches over to pat his head like he always does.

“Of course, Baekhyunnie. Who else would I miss this much?”

Baekhyun’s chest fills with warmth, and he grins as he finishes up his meal while regaling Minseok with all the adventures he got up to the week they weren’t talking.

Even though Minseok will be an ocean away, he already knows it’s going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

> BAEKHYUN BYUN: PRINCE OR PARTY ANIMAL?  
>  _Gossip Gawker Online  
>  8:26 am | 5 May 2024_
> 
> Everyone has to rebel at some point – even a prince. While celebrating his seventeenth late last night, Prince Baekhyun was reportedly seen stumbling out of a restaurant with friends. Onlookers said that he was “walking like a drunkard” and “leaning on [his] pals”. OMG! Could it be that the royal family is loosening their views on underage drinking?!
> 
> See the videos and photos below from his wild night and judge for yourself!
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. [+8974, -30] i remember when he was just a kid…playing songs on a piano and smiling at the camera… :(  
>    
>  2\. [+938, -221] lol, as if none of u drank before u were 18! smh
> 
> 3\. [+1083, -485] inb4 his fans make excuses 4 him lol. at least he didn’t drive tho
> 
> 4\. [+6500, -2394] 17yrs without scandals and this is the worst he does? the royal family is pretty lucky if u ask me. most kids’ rebellious periods are a hell of a lot worse esp when they have that much money $$$
> 
> 5\. [+1356,-258] prince minseok never pulled stuff like this. hard to believe that guy was ever a kid though…
> 
> 6\. [+182, -52] yikes…

* * *

 

Honestly, Baekhyun only had one mixed vodka drink last night. Just to try it. He’d only ever had a bit of wine or champagne on new years, during his mother’s annual television speech, and everyone said that the fun mixed drinks were different. Yixing was there to keep an eye on him, and it wasn’t like Sehun and Chanyeol were pressuring him. He was just a lightweight. And a bit upset.

He’d been texting Minseok back and forth for the whole week, hinting at his upcoming birthday. Minseok hadn’t missed a single one yet, but he hadn’t mentioned any plans to come back home for the party. Sure, he was studying for finals and his last exam was on Baekhyun’s seventeenth, and he was overseas for university so it was a nine-hour flight back, but he’d always managed to make it somehow. He’d always wished Baekhyun a happy birthday in person, giving him that warm smile and a pat on the head.

Baekhyun hadn’t seen him for months, not since Christmas, since he was so busy with term work. He really thought Minseok missed him just as much.

But when he was in the restaurant he rented out for his birthday, a cool dive with a few old arcade games and graffiti on the walls, his phone lit up with a text:

> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _happy birthday baek :)_

Baekhyun could feel the smile fall from his face. He really wasn’t coming.

So he ordered himself a drink, even though Yixing gave him that disapproving look, and now here he is, pillow squished atop his face the morning after. All he can think is that he really, _really_ should’ve closed the curtains last night.

As if he tempted fate, there’s a knock at the door suddenly that sounds like the crack of church bells in his head. “Ughhhh…” he groans, rolling to face the door. “Come in.”

Minseok’s head peeks through the door, and Baekhyun can’t help the blush that bursts across his face as he scrambles to cover himself with his sheets. “Minseok!”

“Morning,” he says, shutting the door behind him and moving to sit on the bed with a physical closeness that definitely does not set Baekhyun’s heart racing. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it for the party. I caught the first red-eye out after my exam, though. Happy birthday.”

He offers a bag that has “HAPPY BIRTHDAY” scrawled happily across its glittery face. Minseok is more of a clean minimalist man, but he knows Baekhyun appreciates the cheesy wrapping.

“Oh, Minseok…thank you. It’s lovely.” Baekhyun pulls a pink sweatshirt from the bag, running his hand along the soft surface.

“I know it’s a little warm right now to wear it, but I figured you’d like the colour. I saw it when I was hanging around campus and thought of you.”

“So you think about me a lot?” Baekhyun teases, grinning at Minseok’s reddening ear tips. He bops Baekhyun on the side of the head.

“Just put it on and show me,” he says as Baekhyun cackles into his gift.

 

* * *

 

> **Baekhyun Byun** @TheRoyalBaek  
>  sometimes, if ur really lucky, you get to be w the ppl you love and know that they’re just as happy to see u. thanks for all the birthday wishes xo  
>  _[attached: selfie of Baekhyun and Minseok]_
> 
> 49,234 Retweets | 58,293 Likes  
>  9:14 AM - 5 May 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Minseok Kim** @MinseokKim  
>  @TheRoyalBaek :) happy birthday (again)
> 
> 48,102 Retweets | 54,667 Likes  
>  9:15 AM - 5 May 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **World’s Coolest Bodyguard** @KJD **  
> ** @TheRoyalBaek @MinseokKim i called it yrs ago. where’s my wedding invite???
> 
> 9,402 Retweets | 11,232 Likes  
>  9:16 AM - 5 May 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **GET MARRIED!!!** @baekminluver **  
> ** @TheRoyalBaek @MinseokKim OMG!!!!O M G!!!! PLS!!!!! SDOFIHSOSO!!!!
> 
> 2 Retweets | 5 Likes  
>  9:17 AM - 5 May 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Sehun Oh** @ohsexy **  
> ** @TheRoyalBaek use protection B----)
> 
> 10,283 Retweets | 14,345 Likes  
>  9:18 AM - 5 May 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **MinHan 4ever!!!** @minhanit  
>  @TheRoyalBaek @MinseokKim aren’t u still a minor?? minseok, lu han is right there n he’s single and of age!!!!!!!
> 
> 2 Retweets | 10 Likes  
>  9:20 AM - 5 May 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **GET MARRIED!!!** @baekminluver **  
> ** @minhanit keep crying!! baekmin is real lmao at least realer than minhan will ever be smh!!
> 
> 3 Retweets | 11 Likes  
>  9:22 AM - 5 May 2024

 

* * *

 

Now that Minseok is finished his final year of university, having fast-tracked to finish his degree a year quicker, he spends a lot more time hanging around the palace – specifically hanging around Baekhyun’s room. It seems like every morning he has something new planned, dragging Baekhyun out and around the town. First, it was a movie in the middle of the day where they sat in the back with their hands almost touching. Then, it was a football match where Baekhyun didn’t understand a thing but cheered when Minseok cheered and wore the jersey for the photo op. Now, he’s dragging Baekhyun to a small park on the city outskirts with a picnic basket and blanket in one hand and Baekhyun’s wrist in the other.

“You know, we could’ve just done this in one of the palace gardens,” Baekhyun says as Minseok unfolds the picnic blanket.

“Help me with this,” he says, handing Baekhyun two corners, completely ignoring him.

Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, Mr. Demanding. But don’t try to change the subject. That only worked on me when I was a kid.”

“You’re not still one?” Minseok grins, plopping himself down butt-first onto the blanket. He’s not usually this cheerful outside the palace, being the picture of restraint and professionalism in the public eye.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, is all jokes in the media these days. It’s hard for anyone to take him seriously, but they let him get away with it since everyone assumes Minseok will reign him in.

“Ha ha. We’ve got a court jester over here.” Baekhyun sits next to Minseok as he begins pulling out all manner of typical picnic food – potato salad, sandwiches, chips. All packed in perfectly-sealed Tupperware stacked neatly inside the basket.

“I just wanted to bring you somewhere new. Introduce a change of pace. Keep it fresh,” Minseok says, curiously avoiding Baekhyun’s gaze as he carefully organizes the place settings.

“If I didn’t know any better…” Baekhyun says carefully, “I’d think you were wooing me.”

Minseok meets his eyes. He’s not smiling anymore.

Baekhyun’s stomach flips.

“Would that be such a surprise?”

Minseok doesn’t look away. His gaze is almost too intense.

Baekhyun opens his mouth just as his phone pings with a notification.

“I…Sorry. Sorry.” Baekhyun takes the out and grabs his phone. 

> **sepoop  
>  ** _don’t get too frisky out there kids_

He taps on the attached photo to zoom in. It’s a grainy, but unmistakable image of him and Minseok, probably taken only a few minutes ago. The angle makes it look like Baekhyun is leaning into Minseok’s side. To anyone else, it might look like they were about to kiss.

“Baekhyun.” Minseok’s voice jars Baekhyun from his phone. He looks up to see that Minseok has shifted closer, reaching out to pat Baekhyun’s head.

“It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

“I just –” He almost wants to say it’s too fast, but how could it be? It’s been 17 years in the making.

“ _Don’t worry_ ,” Minseok repeats. “We have time. If you haven’t noticed, I’m in for the long haul.”

He smiles. Then pats Baekhyun’s cheek – and when did his face get so red?

(More importantly, when did Minseok learn to read him so well?)

 

* * *

 

> **THEY WENT ON A DATE!!!** @princessbaek  
>  #PrincePicnic omggg look at them!!!!  
>  _[attached: shaky video of Baekhyun and Minseok]_
> 
> 89,665 Retweets | 100,382 Likes  
>  12:23 PM - 8 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **BAEKMIN DATE 240608** @BAEKMINRISE  
>  @princessbaek they’re holding hands!!! holy shit!!!!! IT’S HAPPENING!!! #PrincePicnic
> 
> 15 Retweets | 26 Likes  
>  12:24 PM - 8 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **waiting for my prince to come** @brightbear  
>  do my eyes deceive me, or am i seeing #baekmin having lunch at burnham park rn?? #PrincePicnic
> 
> 49 Retweets | 78 Likes  
>  12:25 PM - 8 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Chanyeol Park** @yodawho  
>  @TheRoyalBaek @MinseokKim damn! get it!!!! #PrincePicnic
> 
> 1,000 Retweets | 1,325 Likes  
>  12:30 PM - 8 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Han Lu** @fluuute  
>  @TheRoyalBaek @MinseokKim ew???
> 
> 2,393 Retweets | 4,875 Likes  
>  12:40 PM - 8 June 2024

 

* * *

  

> **SOON** @BAEKMINRISE  
>  they went on a date to an amusement park omg???!!! baekhyun in bunny ears?!?!?! #PrinceDate2  
>  _[attached: blurry photo of Baekhyun and Minseok on a Viking ride]_
> 
> 123,889 Retweets | 140,293 Likes  
>  4:54 PM - 15 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Sehun Oh** @ohsexy  
>  @TheRoyalBaek wait u went to an amusement park without me??? u better bring me back a corndog u ass >:(
> 
> 68,550 Retweets | 72,325 Likes  
>  4:59 PM - 15 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Prince Style ID** @princestyleid  
>  Baekhyun is wearing the New Flocking Sweatshirt from Andersson Bell. Rumor has it that Minseok got it for him last month for his birthday ;) #PrinceDate2
> 
> 250 Retweets | 607 Likes  
>  5:20 PM - 15 June 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Sehun Oh** @ohsexy  
>  @TheRoyalBaek hey im still waiting for my corndog
> 
> 503 Retweets |  890 Likes  
>  9:32 PM - 15 June 2024

 

* * *

 

> **Minseok Kim** @MinseokKim  
>  Lovely day for a walk by the river ;) #PrinceDate22
> 
> 90,503 Retweets | 100,890 Likes  
>  11:12 AM - 28 August 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Baekhyun Byun** @TheRoyalBaek  
>  @MinseokKim wait what?? no spoilers!!
> 
> 23,553 Retweets | 34,982 Likes  
>  11:13 AM - 28 August 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **Baekmin is Life** @baekminnie  
>  y’all let’s take a moment to thank the gods for all the baekmin dates that have happened this past summer and pray that they continue when baek goes back to school #PrinceDate22  
>  _[attached: collage of Baekhyun and Minseok’s candid date photos]_
> 
> 23,889 Retweets | 40,293 Likes  
>  11:15 AM - 28 August 2024
> 
>  
> 
> **World’s Coolest Bodyguard** @KJD  
>  Can’t wait till i write my tell-all about all the corny dates I’ve had to witness. #PrinceDate22
> 
> 15,678 Retweets | 19,283 Likes  
>  11:49 AM - 28 August 2024

 

* * *

 

If there’s anything Minseok is good at, it’s being patient.

He’s patient with reporters shoving their microphones in his face every time the royal family announces something controversial. He’s patient with people tweeting him questions about his life plans. He’s patient with all the strangers on the internet trying to pry their way into his private life.

But he’s not patient when it’s Baekhyun getting microphones shoved in his face. He’s not patient when they send him rude tweets and demand more than he’s willing to give.

This was meant to be their last nice date before Baekhyun has to buckle down into his last year of high school studies. He rented out a riverfront café, specifically told the staff not to let anyone else in, and made sure that he had bodyguards at every entrance.

It’s not the fans he’s worried about. All they usually do is yell a few well wishes and ask when they’re getting married.

It’s the paparazzi that get rude.

Their cameras are already pressed against the glass five minutes into the date, shoving to get a closer look at the couple tucked into a booth at the very back. Baekhyun’s fingers are curled around his latte as he peers nervously at the storefront.

“Try to ignore them,” Minseok says.

Baekhyun nods silently, but his shoulders are tense. Sometimes Minseok forgets that he has five years on him – five more years of learning to deal with pushy gossip reporters, five more years of learning to let rumors roll off his back with a smile.

Minseok tries to move the conversation along, asking about Baekhyun’s plans for the school year. He reminds him that he plans to stick around for a while – he’s still not decided about law school, after all.

“If you study well, we can go out a little bit during the school year. More than the normal official stuff, I mean.”

“Right,” Baekhyun says quietly, but his eyes still dark to the windows every few seconds.

Minseok sighs. “Baekhyun.” The boy’s eyes dart back to his. “Let’s go. You’re obviously not enjoying yourself.”

“No! I am!” Baekhyun’s falsely-cheerful tone falls flat. He deflates. “I’m sorry. You went through all this effort. And this latte is really good! I’m just not used to all this attention. Usually the fans get to us first and make a buffer.”

“It’s okay,” Minseok says, resting his hand on Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun closes his eyes. “Let’s go back and I can make you a latte and we can watch a movie or something.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, and let’s Minseok take his hand. “But how are we gonna get out?”

“Don’t worry. I have a plan.” Then he grins in what he hopes is a rugged, Indiana Jones way and tugs Baekhyun towards the kitchen.

In the end, they get out rather unsuccessfully by dressing in employee outfits and leaving through the back kitchen entrance. There are paparazzi there too, but fewer, and they’re spared the invasive questions for at least a few extra seconds while the paparazzi are still deciding if they’re actual employees or not. By the time they figure it out, Minseok is already opening the car door for Baekhyun and sliding in behind him.

And Minseok can’t hear the paparazzi’s shouts over the sound of Baekhyun’s boisterous laughter that lasts all the way back to the palace.

 

* * *

  

> ** W Magazine Prince Minseok June 2025 Cover Interview **
> 
> _We sat down with Prince Minseok, who has been making headlines both with his humanitarian work and with his relationship with Prince Baekhyun these past several months. Despite his busy schedule, we got the chance to ask him a few questions._
> 
> _I: Thank you so much for fitting us into your busy schedule today. I know it must be hard, what with your duties to your country as well as all your personal side projects._
> 
> _M: It’s no problem. I’ve always enjoyed our interviews. And I’ll do anything to bring attention to the cause._
> 
> _I: Please, remind us of the work you’ve been doing._
> 
> _M: Well, it’s been a long go. I’ve been working with local youth shelters lately to help them get the funding and publicity they need to stay open. We have a huge homeless population in this city, and unfortunately youth make up a considerable percentage of that population. However, it’s often unsafe for them to stay at regular adult shelters, which is why youth shelters are so important._
> 
> _I: That sounds like a noble cause. You must be working hard._
> 
> _M: If anything, it’s the boots-on-the-ground workers who are getting things moving. They do all the real work and get to talk with youth face-to-face._
> 
> _I: What is your focus right now regarding the city’s youth shelters?_
> 
> _M: Our main focus right now is supporting the youth that live in our shelters with job training and educational opportunities so that they can get off the streets. Our other focus is prevention – we provide educational services at schools in troubled neighborhoods around the city to draw their attention towards programs that can give them the skills they need before they end up on the streets._
> 
> _I: It seems like you’re very passionate about this. I remember you mentioning a few years ago that you hoped to go to law school. Any plans for that in the future?_
> 
> _M: It’s certainly still an option. But, as I said then, my priority is being here for Baekhyun as he finishes high school and university._
> 
> _I: If I recall correctly, your actual words were that you were planning to get married. Your arranged marriage was very controversial when it was first announced after Baekhyun’s birth – they’re quite uncommon these days._
> 
> _M: [laughs] Well, maybe outside of royal families._
> 
> _I: It sounds like you’re still sticking to the plan, though. Any wedding bells in the near future?_
> 
> _M: Well…I think we’re going to wait a bit. Baekhyun has just graduated high school and we’re currently looking at universities. I’d like him to finish his degree before we get stuck with wedding planning._
> 
> _I: Responsible, as expected._
> 
> _M: [laughs]_
> 
> _I: Speaking of Baekhyun…_
> 
> _M: [groans, laughs]_
> 
> _I: …You’ve made quite a splash the past several months. It seems like every week there’s a new hashtag._
> 
> _M: Yes. I’m trying to win him over._
> 
> _I: You’ve had 18 years – seems enough time?_
> 
> _M: Well, Baekhyun is a special person. He deserves to be taken time with._
> 
> _I: Spoken like a true romantic. Any hints you can give us as to the next date?_
> 
> _M: Let’s just say that Baekhyun’s a big fan of corgis and leave it at that._
> 
> _I: What a teaser! Well, we look forward to the pictures getting posted online by your dedicated fans. Thanks for sitting down with us once again._
> 
> _M: Thanks for having me. It’s always a pleasure._

* * *

 

As much as Baekhyun tries to forget he’s a prince when the paparazzi are pressed up against his car windows and posting pictures of his holidays, he has to admit that there are some perks.

The perks including being able to attend a university that’s used to housing all manner of celebrity scholars and thus has a very, _very_ strict policy against unauthorized photo-taking.

Sure, he sometimes gets some looks from fellow students, but the campus is paparazzi-free.

It’s so well-insulated that Baekhyun even gets to live away from home for the first time in his life. He’s able to board with Sehun on campus in a residence suite – hardly the quintessential poor college student experience, but he’s just excited to have some freedom.

(Obviously, there’s still a bodyguard outside his door and following him to his classes, but he’ll take what he can get.)

And after two years of university completed, going on three, Baekhyun has all but mastered the art of keeping his head down and focussed in his studies.

“Why are you studying so much? Midterms literally _just_ ended,” Sehun groans, hanging half-off his bed as he tries to throw pretzels at Baekhyun’s back.

“Cut that out,” Baekhyun shoots back, snatching a pretzel off one of his music textbooks and tossing it into his mouth. “Minseok promised that if I keep up my 4.0 he’ll take me on a date soon. So stay bitter just because you’re not getting any.”

Sehun snorts. “Last I heard, you weren’t getting any either. Have you two even kissed yet?”

Baekhyun blushes, but just shoves his nose closer to his Sociology textbook.

“I asked him to take it slow. It’s good this way.”

“Baek,” Sehun groans, “at this rate you’ll be getting married when you’re fifty.”

“And what would you suggest I do?” Baekhyun turns around in his desk chair just in time to get a pretzel to the forehead.

Sehun cackles. “Come with me to the party tonight. Give the tabloids something to talk about.”

“I don’t know…”

“Just think,” Sehun says, pushing himself up off the bed. “These are your last few years to act a little crazy. Then you’ll be _married_. Nothing screams tied down and boring like _marriage_.”

Secretly, Baekhyun disagrees. Marriage seems like a whole new adventure – one he’s needed his whole life to prepare for. Especially since it always feels like he’s playing catch-up with Minseok.

But Minseok was never caught going to any parties in university. When he was in the news, it was for his impeccable grades and club activities and volunteer record. If he ever went out, it was hanging out with Han. He never did anything like get drunk at a college party.

For once, maybe Baekhyun could have an experience Minseok had never had yet.

 

* * *

  

> **PRINCE BAEKHYUN CAUGHT COZYING UP TO A STRANGER?  
>  ** _Celebrity Scanner  
>  9:04 AM | 25 February 2027_
> 
> It looks like everyone’s favourite Prince Baekhyun is living up the college lifestyle. He was caught leaving a house party last night just off campus, tipsy and being supported around the waist by a mysterious stranger. OMG!
> 
> Sources have said that the stranger is none other than fellow classmate Jongin Kim, known as the son of TripleStar Electronics’ current CEO.
> 
> Is Baekhyun moving on from his nearly-20-year-long romance with Prince Minseok?! Well, if the wedding’s off then someone can let Prince Minseok know that we’re single!
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. [+5930, -2356] A kid’s allowed to experiment in college! Let him live!
> 
> 2\. [+592, -218] omg…not my ship…
> 
> 3\. [+238, -183] whatever, we all know that baekmin is #endgame. literally. i heard there’s a contract.
> 
> 4\. [+1093, -2938] damn that jongin is fit tho???
> 
> 5\. [+56, -24] every relationship goes thru its ups n downs…at least that’s what it’s like on tv.
> 
> 6\. [+239, -22] yikes

 

* * *

 

It isn’t that Baekhyun is _avoiding_ Minseok’s messages. It’s that he’s trying out something new with his life. All this time Minseok’s been there – a pillar, a constant that never shifts.

And while that was comforting when he was younger, now Baekhyun wants to shake things up. He never considered being _with_ anyone except Minseok. And he’s not considering it now – Minseok is still the only one he can picture himself with – but he wants to have a little fun without Minseok being around to catch him constantly. He wants to see what it would be like to be independent.

Jongin is more than happy to help. He takes Baekhyun to all the low-key campus parties and he keeps it platonic and always fun. He’s a different kind of friend from Sehun and Chanyeol, who are his distant cousins and can’t be considered ‘friends’ in the same way Jongin can.

Jongin’s shy about paparazzi and cameras, but his dance history’s given him complete control over his facial expressions. Whenever they go out, the pictures the next morning show a vaguely-distressed-looking Baekhyun next to Jongin’s stone wall of a face. The tabloids call him Baekhyun’s Knight in Shining Armour.

Baekhyun knows it can’t last. He has a real life to get back to. A real engagement to get back to.

But as long as he ignores Minseok’s messages, it feels a little like he’s just another student with a social life that doesn’t include scheduled press conferences and newspaper articles and an arranged marriage.

 

* * *

 

> _ Sat, Feb 25, 12:06 PM _
> 
> **minnie >///<**  
>  _saw the paper today haha. that doesn’t look like studying  
>  __Sat, Feb 25, 12:06 PM_
> 
> _ Wed, Mar 1, 8:49 AM _
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _wanna hang out today? i can bring pizza to ur dorm. im even willing to share w sehun n Chanyeol_
> 
> _ Fri, Mar 3, 2:06 PM _
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _baek, u ok? call me back._
> 
> _ Sat, Mar 4, 3:32 PM _
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _saw a rlly cute corgi in the park today. i’ll send u the pic if u text me back~_
> 
> _ Sun, Mar 13, 7:06 PM _
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _i visited ur dorm today but u were out? i left a pizza w chanyeol tho_
> 
> _ Tues, Mar 22, 10:06 AM _
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _i know it gets busy near the end of term. want me to come by with some food?_
> 
> _ Sat, April 2, 3:06 PM _
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _saw a pic of u studying on the news which makes me think ur either studying too hard for finals to talk to me or ur avoiding me_
> 
> **minnie >///<  
>  ** _im giving u till the end of finals then u better have an answer for me baek_

* * *

  

> **Prince Minseok Leaving Campus**  
>  CelebBuzz  
>  Subscribe | 392,119
> 
> **Published on March 13, 2027  
>  ** We caught up with Prince Minseok as he left campus today! Is trouble brewing in paradise?
> 
> Subscribe for more candid celebrity videos!
> 
>  
> 
> **growler** 5 minutes ago  
>  summary for anyone too lazy to watch: basically he was bringing prince bbh food. some dingus asked how the relationship is and he said they’re doing fine and bbh’s just enjoying college life. sad that bombarding ppl on the street abt their personal life is considered journalism nowadays…
> 
> **livinglarge** 6 minutes ago  
>  +Growler thanks for the summary!
> 
> **baekminned** 8 minutes ago  
>  ppl need to chill. obviously they’re still together, baekhyun is just making friends
> 
> **treeleaves** 10 minutes ago  
>  damn. give up minseok the kid is done w u lmaooo
> 
> **itslit** 11 minutes ago  
>  how did they drag such a short convo into a 5 min long video damn???
> 
> **damnson** 11 minutes ago  
>  first!!!

 

* * *

> _ Mon, Mar 14, 1:06 AM _
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _do u think im boring?_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _dude wtf? r u drunk rn?_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _pls answer the question. and no im sober_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _ur not the wildest guy on the block but ur dependable_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _dependable??? u mean boring_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _no. ur just media-trained rlly well. in private ur cool_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _why did baek say smth?_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _what makes u think that_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _u only get this weepy n insecure when baek’s involved lol_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _he trading u in for a new model or smth_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _…_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _omfg is this abt that jongin kid_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _…_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _ur such a dumbass_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _baek’s been in love w u since he was like 3 yrs old_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _don’t u remember him following u around literally everywhere_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _im surprised he didn’t watch u shower with how much he idolized u_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _he’s been ignoring my texts for a month_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _so he’s busy_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _he’s tryna grow up a lil without u hovering around 24/7_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _or don’t u remember all ur secret bar hops during uni while ignoring ur dad’s calls_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _im not baek’s dad_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _no, but ur super protective of him_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _ur like the alpha boyfriend keeping all the other guys away_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _he’s just having some fun_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _what if he’s actually sick of me_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _i visited his dorm today and he wasn’t there_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _he’s always there_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _…dude_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _nothing i say is gonna convince u_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _just sit him down and have a heart 2 heart_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _let him know ur a big weenie that can’t understand his feelings_
> 
> **seok  
>  ** _thanks a lot -__-_
> 
> **han  
>  ** _ull thank me later forreal when this is all worked out_

 

* * *

 

Apparently, being photographed tipsy with the same dude who is not your fiancé several times in the span of a couple months means doing some serious PR damage control. Which is why Baekhyun finds himself on an impromptu date with Minseok in the heart of the city at a very well-known, very public restaurant after his exams end on Friday.

It’s a bit awkward. Baekhyun’s been reading all of Minseok’s texts, and he knows him well enough to read between the lines.

“I’m thinking the fish. I could go for a good mushroom sauce right now,” Minseok muses, flipping his menu shut. “How about you?”

Baekhyun hasn’t even looked at the menu yet. He’s been too busy wondering when Minseok is going to drop the bomb that he’s sick of him, that he’s going to break up with him, that he’s finally realized that he needs someone mature enough to match.

“Uh, same as you. I guess.”

Minseok flags down a waitress with a bland smile and orders for the two of them, throwing in an appetizer that Baekhyun’s never heard of. The moment the waitress leaves, the table descends back into silence.

“Whatever you wanted to say…might as well get it out now,” Baekhyun says quickly, eyes down.

“What?”

“You know. In public. So I can’t freak out.”

Minseok frowns. “Baekhyun, I just wanted to take you out to celebrate being done your third year.”

Baekhyun sighs. Pull it together, he tells himself. He looks Minseok in the eye. “I saw your texts. I know you’re not happy with me.”

The denial is near-instant. “I’m not unhappy with you!” Then comes the backtrack. “Well, I am…a little…confused though.”

Baekhyun says nothing, choosing instead to wait for Minseok to pull his thoughts together. Over the years he’s learned that Minseok is great in front of press and can whip up an impromptu speech on the spot, but when it comes to talking about his feelings he’s a novice.

(Not that Baekhyun is much better.)

“I know…you said you wanted to take it slow. Back when we first started dating.”

Baekhyun nods.

“But you’ve been spending a lot of time with Jongin Kim.”

Another nod.

Minseok clears his throat. Takes a sip of ice water. Clears it again.

“I just wonder…if ‘slow’ is just code for ‘not at all’ then…I’m alright with it.” He lets out a huge gust of air, like he’s blowing out the weight that laid in his lungs.

Baekhyun’s stomach flips. This is it.

“So you…want to break up?”

Minseok grimaces. “No…no. But...you’re a lot younger than me. You’re about to turn twenty. I’m twenty-five.” He looks down at his hands on the table. “By the time we get married…if we get married…you’ll have met a lot more available, attractive guys your age than just Jongin.”

Baekhyun’s eyes trace the line of Minseok’s shoulders. He doesn’t understand – if he’s being broken up with, why does Minseok sound so sad?

“I…don’t get it.”

Minseok looks miserable now. “I’m saying…If you want to call off the engagement and live your life…I’m okay with it. I won’t hold you back.”

It never really occurred to Baekhyun before now that Minseok gets insecure. Maybe it was his childhood memories glossing over his life with Minseok now – the memories of the boy who was so much taller and smarter and stronger, always knowing the right thing to do and expecting Baekhyun to do the same.

But here he sees that he never really knew Minseok that well. Even while they dated, it was always Minseok treating him like a gentleman and doing everything textbook-perfect and accommodating Baekhyun’s whims.

Somehow, they learned to be civil, distant partners before they learned to be friends.

“I don’t want to break up,” Baekhyun says firmly. Minseok looks up, eyes wide, mouth pressed into a tense line.

“Somehow…I always knew you’d be there. Whenever I called you’d drop everything to come to my side. Growing up, I always through you were like a stone statue – something unattainable and beautiful and _better._ Do you get what I’m saying?” Baekhyun looks at Minseok imploringly, but the man still looks confused.

He sighs. “You’re just…so good at hiding your feelings. In front of the press you could tease and smile and keep most private things private. But I don’t think you noticed that sometimes…you were keeping those things private from me, too.”

Minseok lets out a gust of air like he’s been punched in the ribs. He looks at Baekhyun like he’s looking at an equal – not the kid he babysat for decades, or the future King, or the person he was supposed to marry.

“We’ve been together for a long time. But we never really got to know each other comfortably. There was always someone around – a bodyguard, a photographer, a fan. Every time I asked questions I would get the same answers you give all the magazines and tv stations.” Baekhyun peers at Minseok’s face, and there’s something soft there now.

Minseok is watching him, speechless. Somehow Baekhyun grew up when he was too busy looking at the cameras.

And who has ever looked at Minseok like that? Like he’s memorized the look of Minseok’s back, silhouetted by the flashing lights. Like he knows the smile he gives to the press, but also the tired frown that quietly ends his day.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I didn’t realize…I always felt close to you because I watched you grow up. I experienced your life through every step. I guess…” Minseok sighs. “I guess I never realized that you didn’t experience the same.”

“It’s not your fault,” Baekhyun says. “And I don’t want to call this off. What I want…is just to get to know you. I want us to be alone together, maybe as friends first, and then maybe something else.”

Minseok nods, a soft smile growing on his face now.

Baekhyun takes his hand.

It feels like a promise.

 

* * *

  

> ** W Magazine Cover Feature June 2029 **
> 
> **Prince Baekhyun and Prince Minseok Tell All About Their Life, Love, and Struggles**
> 
> _Walking into the cozy apartment where the interview will be held, it’s clear early on that these two young men I’m interviewing live like a normal couple. There’s family photos on the wall, a bowl on a stool for their keys, and a post-it note on the door reminding them to “UNCLOG THE TOILET TONIGHT OR SO HELP ME GOD”. I’m even greeted by an energetic corgi wearing a pink collar that affectionately reads “MongRyeong” as I enter._
> 
> _Minseok is sitting in the kitchen with his headphones in, obviously working on an assignment – having recently returned to university to pursue studies in social justice and humanitarian organizations. Baekhyun welcomes me in and calls out to Minseok to “come greet the guest, you ding-dong!” Both are quick to find me a seat across from theirs._
> 
> _The two look comfortable in their matching sweater ensembles, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. Their lives have been sensationalized ever since Baekhyun’s birth, where news and tabloid journalists alike covered the widespread controversy surrounding their arranged marriage. Today, they stand stronger than ever, with their wedding only weeks away._
> 
> _I: I’m so happy to be back to talk to you both. For Minseok, this will be our fourth time speaking. For Baekhyun, our first._
> 
> _B: It’s so nice to meet you! Minseok’s told me nice things about you – or at least, as nice as he gets about any journalist._
> 
> _I: [laughs] Thanks for the compliment, I think?_
> 
> _M: Don’t worry, it’s definitely a compliment. Baek is just being a contrarian._
> 
> _B: [sticks his tongue out]_
> 
> _I: It seems you two are closer than ever these days._
> 
> _M: Living together helps._
> 
> _B: Yeah, if he ever remembers to clean the dried toothpaste out of the sink._
> 
> _I: [laughs] You already sound married. I remember all the news stories about you two drifting apart while Baekhyun was in university._
> 
> _M: We were going through a rough patch. We realized that we’d always taken our relationship for granted, so we never really got to know each other._
> 
> _B: We both felt insecure about a lot of things, and neither of us are great at talking about our feelings. Luckily we worked it out._
> 
> _I: What finally got you two to talk it out?_
> 
> _B: Couples therapy [laughs]_
> 
> _M: Ugh, he’s lying. No. We just sat down and used our words._
> 
> _I: You make it sound easy._
> 
> _M: Definitely not. We’ve had issues since then, like any couple, but we always make it work by talking it out. Even if that talking has to happen over text or by post-it note. No matter how it gets out, it just matters that it does._
> 
> _I: Wise words. It must’ve been strange, growing up knowing that you were going to be married._
> 
> _B: [thinks] Well…I’ve never known anything different. But you could say that Minseok was my hero growing up. So when it came time to see him romantically, I had to figure out who Minseok was beneath the varnish and the gloss. I’m glad I did._
> 
> _I: I know it was big news when you two decided to move out of the palace and live together in this flat. I have to say, I imagined something a little more extravagant._
> 
> _M: Even though we started dating when Baekhyun was in high school, we were always being watched. If it wasn’t fans, it was paparazzi or our bodyguards or our PR manager. In the end, we decided we needed to really get to know each other away from the public eye. So we decided to buy this flat and live here like a normal couple._
> 
> _I: Some said you were harboring a secret baby._
> 
> _B: [laughs] Ha! I heard that one. My cousin Sehun sends me all the crazy gossip. I think he’s still hoping that I’m secretly descended from Attila the Hun and that any day now my warrior instincts will take over._
> 
> _I: That would be one hell of a news story._
> 
> _M: [rolls eyes] Don’t encourage him._
> 
> _I: It sounds like you two joke around a lot._
> 
> _M: You should see him on a daily basis. He’s constantly teasing me and asking about my supposed secret wives in Sibera. He lives off this crazy stuff._
> 
> _B: Hey, what’s the point of being a celebrity if you can’t at least poke fun at the wild rumors?_
> 
> _I: He’s got a point there._
> 
> _M: Great, now he’s never going to stop since you validated him._
> 
> _B: Aww, babe, don’t pout._
> 
> _I: [laughs] I noticed when I walked in that you were doing some work at the table. How’s the second degree coming along?_
> 
> _M: I’m a year in, but I’m fast-tracking it, so I should be done in another year. Communications was a great first degree, but this one really speaks to me. I’m glad I decided to go back to school._
> 
> _I: With your work, four new youth shelters have opened up in the past few years. I’ve heard that the ones you originally worked with are also benefitting from the charity fund you set up. Many are crediting you for the sharp decrease in the youth street population over the past five years._
> 
> _M: Homelessness became a huge problem around the time Baekhyun was born. To me, it’s the issue of our generation. My degree focus is actually on sustainable charities. I hope to replicate this kind of work in other cities around the country where homelessness is an issue, and perhaps even in different nations._
> 
> _I: If anyone could do it, it would be you._
> 
> _M: Thank you. But I couldn’t do it without Baekhyun’s support, and the support of all the hard work from the people doing their best every step of the way, from the government to each individual shelter worker._
> 
> _I: I watched the press conference regarding the newest campaign. Can you tell us a bit about it?_
> 
> _M: It’s called the Play For Life Campaign. It’s about inviting at-risk youth to come and play friendly games of football with me and our family friend Han Lu. It gets them involved in the community and teaches them life skills through sport. We are also turning some of them into charity games where other celebrities will play, and tickets for that will go on sale soon._
> 
> _I: Baekhyun, will you be playing at all?_
> 
> _B: [laughs] Hardly. Last time I tried to be good at football to impress Minseok I was eight and got my leg caught in the net. My bodyguard had to cut me out with a pocket knife. The best I can do is cheerlead from the side and bring snacks._
> 
> _M: Better than nothing._
> 
> _B: With my cooking skills? You might be swallowing those words pretty soon…Or rather, hurling them back up._
> 
> _I: Well, at least it’s a good chance for you to do some networking. There’s a long time yet before the crown passes to the two of you. It has to go through Baekhyun’s parents, and then his brother. This may be your lifelong career._
> 
> _M: I’d be more than happy for it to be._
> 
> _I: And Baekhyun, I’ve heard you’ve got another album in the works?_
> 
> _B: How can you ask me that after all of Minseok’s charity talk? [laughs]I sound like a selfish jerk._
> 
> _I: Not at all! We all know about your charity fundraisers performing songs from the new album._
> 
> _B: Eh, it’s nothing on the level of Minseok’s stuff. But I am putting together some new material. A lot of slow, sweet acoustic stuff. Maybe a couple songs for the wedding – who knows._
> 
> _I: Everyone’s been talking about your wedding, but you’ve both been so good at keeping it hush-hush. Any hints on the venue?_
> 
> _B: We’re thinking trees. Lots of trees. To keep those prying eyes away._
> 
> _I: [laughs] Alright, I can take a hint._
> 
> _M: This wedding has been a long time coming – literally 22 years in the making. We’re definitely going to do it right._
> 
> _I: I admire your determination. It sounds like you’ve both worked very hard to get to where you are._
> 
> _B: It’s been a wild ride; I can tell you that much. You know, it took him twenty years to kiss me?_
> 
> _M: Baekhyun!_
> 
> _B: What! It’s not wrong to admit we took it slow!_
> 
> _I: That’s quite a bit slower than anyone I’ve ever heard of._
> 
> _M: I’ll save you the gory details, but it happened after our first real date, after we figured out what was wrong with our relationship and fixed it. And frankly, Baekhyun hadn’t kissed anyone before, so…_
> 
> _B: Dick!_
> 
> _M: [laughs]_
> 
> _I: Wow, I wouldn’t be surprised if a Lifetime movie got made after you two. Sounds a bit like a soulmate-type situation._
> 
> _B: It wasn’t that I didn’t want to kiss anyone else. I just knew Minseok would make his upset pouting face if he ever found out I “cheated” on him._
> 
> _M: Hey, I wouldn’t!_
> 
> _B: You’re making it right now, babe._
> 
> _I: [laughs] You two really do know each other well._
> 
> _B: Comes with the territory. I’ve literally known him my whole life. But most of the closeness came from living together here._
> 
> _I: I think yours is a closeness that many would envy._
> 
> _B: [smiles] Yeah._
> 
> _I: Before I let you go, could you give any advice to our readers? In all your years of knowing each other, what’s something you think you’ve learned?_
> 
> _B: Minseok never remembers to let the toilet seat down._
> 
> _M: [smacks Baekhyun’s shoulder] Hey!_
> 
> _B: [laughs] But in all seriousness…I’d say I’ve learned to never take relationships at face value. No matter if you’re promised to each other from birth and have known each other your whole lives – a relationship takes work. It takes understanding and patience and good humor._
> 
> _M: [nods] I agree. I’d say I’ve learned that to get to know someone, you need to be able to do it without everyone’s attention focussed on you all the time. You need to figure out who you are individually and together with your partner without behaving to fulfill people’s expectations._
> 
> _I: Thank you so much for taking the time to talk to me today. I expect an invitation to your wedding._
> 
> _B: [laughs] Sorry, it’ll be an intimate affair. Very close family and friends only. Leave the televised wedding to Baekbeom._
> 
> _M: It’s been a pleasure talking to you again._
> 
> _I: You too. I wish you all the best._
> 
> _Baekhyun and Minseok are set to be married on July 13. Watch for Baekhyun’s upcoming album and Minseok’s continued campaigns with the city’s homeless youth. We wish them all the best in their future endeavours._

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to “Wish You Were Here” by Florence + the Machine while writing this. The title refers to the song, which is about physical and emotional distance between lovers. 
> 
> As I was writing, I realized the sparseness of the format – single scenes spliced with intrusive news media – made it read like Baekhyun and Minseok didn’t really ever get the chance to know each other. I hope I captured the sense that much of what they were doing was subconsciously directed by public expectation, and that this created an emotional distance that made their relationship stilted despite growing up together. By interacting with the expectation that they were supposed to be close for their entire lives, they kept each other at arm's length.


End file.
